(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to connector means for a cap for the mouth of a tank.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A cap for closing the mouth of a tank is liable to be stained or damaged. One type of connector means known in the art for avoiding this problem comprises an elongated member, such as a string or chain, secured at one end to the inner side of the cap and extending at an opposite end through the mouth into the interior of the tank, and an engaging member of a diameter greater than that of the mouth of the tank secured to the opposite end of the elongated member and brought into engagement with the inner side of the mouth.
The connector means of this construction of the prior art has suffered disadvantages. Difficulty has been encountered in inserting the engaging member into the tank. The engaging member has often tended to be easily dislodged through the mouth from the interior of the tank, blocking the flow of a fluid through the mouth. The tank has often been damaged by the engaging member's during inserted therein.